Zordon/2016 comic
:For the original TV version of this character, see Zordon. :For the version from the 1995 movie, see Zordon :For the version from the 2017 movie, see ZordonZordon (2017 movie) Zordon is the sage from Eltar. He is the ancient mentor of the Power Rangers. Character History Over ten thousand years ago on Planet Iutus, Zordon witnessed the birth of Rita Repulsa, being by the side of Rita's mother Lady Fienna. Zordon gave her a gift; a baby rattle for Rita. Zordon was willing to protect Fienna and Rita from Master Vile, Fienna's husband and Rita's father, but in the meantime, Zordon wanted to celebrate the birth of Rita. Zordon visited King Lexian on Edenoi. After witnessing that the universe was dying by the hands of Master Vile in a war, Zordon blames himself for failing to protect the universe on his own. King Lexian doesn't blame Zordon as he and others didn't expect Zordon to win the war on his own and King Lexian believes there is still hope to win the war. The people of Edenoi built Alpha 1 to aid Zordon in fighting evil and was nearly destroyed during a battle in space. In the year 1969 A.D. on Earth, Psycho Green was sent by Dark Specter to attack Earth. Zordon assembled a team of five professionals from different nations across Earth to become Power Rangers and defend Earth against Psycho Green, fighting him on the Moon. However, the team he assembled lacked in teamwork and three of his five chosen rangers were killed in their first and only mission. Zordon felt guilty for the decision he made. In the modern age of Earth, when Rita was released by her prison by two curious astronauts on the Moon, Zordon chose five teenagers to wield the power of the Power Coins to become Power Rangers. Along with his beloved and trusted assistant Alpha 5, he provides powerful technology for their disposal as well as invaluable insight. During the battle with the Black Dragon, the Command Center is destroyed along with Zordon's energy tube. Zordon survives. However, having lost his tether to time and space, he drifts outside of time and meets himself from another timeline. This version of Zordon dies after revealing the origins of Lord Drakkon. Before he too is lost in time, Saba uses his connection to the Morphing Grid to keep him tethered to their plane of existence. Zordon urges Saba to have faith in Tommy Oliver, leading to their eventual meeting in the alternate timeline. Notes *Zordon's staff is identical to the staff used by the Mysterious Sage Barza in Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. Barza was briefly used in the television series as Zordon's physical form. See also * Zordon - Zordon in the television series * Zordon/1995 movie - Zordon in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie * Zordon/2017 movie - Zordon in the 2017 film Power Rangers References Category:PR Mentors Category:PR Comic Characters Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2016 comic team) Category:PR Allies